gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Verse: Battle X Battle
In-Verse: Battle X Battle ''(X'' '''reads as '''Cross)' '''is a Crossover Fighting Game for the Arcade, and later exclusive for the Wii U. Unlike ''In-Verse Heroes Trinity Fight, it features more franchises, but less characters and a less complex roster. The Update is titled Battle X Battle Omega (stylized as: Battle X Battle Ω) Rated T by the ESRB in America, PEGI 12 in Europe, CERO: C (15+) in Japan, ACB PG in Australia and USK 16 in Germany. Gameplay It plays more like Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. And has more than three control schemes in the Wii U version: *Wii U Gamepad *Wii Remote. *Wii/Wii U Classic Controller *Nunchuck *GameCube Controller *Arcade Stick *New/Nintendo 3DS Is a 2.5D fighting game. Has two control types. The Master and the X (cross) style. One for Regular players, other for the new players and the Wii Remote. But also, you can change few moveset for custom moves, Customize the characters' skills and Team Battles. The Super Combos and Ultra Combos are present. With a system extracted from another In-Verse game: The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!, the Ultimate Finales, in here are known as "Finisher Combos". The Arcade Mode consist on Seven battles, six normal, the final boss being the rival listed below in the article. The Graphical appeal is based on comic and manga style, and resembles Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes/Ultimate All-Stars and Super Dragon Ball Z. Due to some of the games aren't localized or are without a dub, some of the characters talk English even in the Japanese Arcade and Console versions. The only game exception due to Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle and the Anime adaptation is the ''Neo Formula'' ''Racing'' series. However, ironically isn't happening with "House of Happiness"s Aria Stadtfeld, "Project BREAK-OUT!"s Lirica and "Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell"s Odin Lowell II despite their franchises appear in the first example and voiced in Japanese. In the Vanilla version, characters available only in the Omega Version, will appear for Free in the In-game Shop in a Update. Characters Characters are divided in two sides, Battle Side Red (P1) and Battle Side Blue (P2), Confirmed the twenty-six characters (four more exclusive in the Omega update.). *Secret characters: Emily, Claire, Ran and Dynamo. *DLC/Omega Version characters: Blade, Vitenka, Claude and Sky. (Available since September 12 for early buyers.) ''Red Side'' Omega Version ''Blue Side'' Omega Version Characters Data Arcade Version Valeria *Full Name: Valeria Paulette Lindbergh (Lane) *Age: 20 *Race: Artificial Human *Birthday: December 5 (Sagittarius) *Height: 183 cm/6' 0" *Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts *Type/Alignment: Anti-Heroine/Chaotic Neutral Alexa *Full Name: Seraphina Alexa Maxwell-Phoenix *Age: 19 *Race: Human/Elemental *Birthday: July 24 (Leo) *Height: 172 cm/5' 7" *Fighting Style: Kickboxing/Sword Fighting *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Neutral Good Milo *Full Name: Milo the Warrior/Alexanderson (In-Verse All-Stars Legends Only) *Age: 15 *Race: Neo *Birthday: December 17 (Sagittarius) *Height: 165 cm/5' 5" *Fighting Style: Original *Type/Alignment: Hero/Lawful Good Jet Dark *Full Name: Kenneth "Kent" Richards *Age: 36 *Race: Human *Birthday: July 7 (Cancer) *Height: 182 cm/5' 11" *Fighting Style: Martial Arts *Type/Alignment: Anti-Hero/True Neutral Sienna *Full Name: Sienna Hazel Travers *Age: 17 *Race: Human *Birthday: June 18 (Gemini) *Height: 158 cm/5' 2" *Fighting Style: Hybrid *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Chaotic Good Cornelia *Full Name: Cornelia Anne Joester *Age: 21 *Race: Robot (Formerly Human) *Birthday: September 25 (Libra) *Height: 167 cm/5' 5" *Fighting Style: Shooting *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Lawful Good Odin *Full Name: Odin Lowell II/Jr. *Age: 34 *Race: Human *Birthday: May 5 (Taurus) *Height: 184 cm/6' 0" *Fighting Style: Sword Fighting *Type/Alignment: Anti-Hero/Neutral Evil Arthur *Full Name: Arthur Payne *Age: 25 *Race: Formerly Human/Current Player. *Birthday: August 17 (Leo) *Height: 178 cm/5' 10" *Fighting Style: Boxing *Type/Alignment: Anti-Hero/Chaotic Neutral Aria *Full Name: Aria Stadtfeld *Age: 20 *Race: Human/Later living Corpse *Birthday: March 23 (Aries) *Height: 163 cm/5' 4" *Fighting Style: Throwing things *Type/Alignment: Anti-Heroine/Lawful Good Alvin *Full Name: Alvin, (Unknown Surname) *Age: Chosen by the player in the main game, here's 22. *Race: Humanoid Altered Type. *Birthday: Varies, here's March 2 (Pisces) *Height: 168 cm/5' 6" *Fighting Style: Grappler style *Type/Alignment: Neutral/True Neutral Bart *Full Name: Bartolomäus George (He prefers "Bart/Burt") *Age: 23 *Race: "King", in fact, he thinks that this is a race. *Birthday: September 19 (Virgo) *Height: 173 cm/5' 8" *Fighting Style: Original *Type/Alignment: Hero/Neutral Good Emily *Full Name: Emily Xiomara Fontaine Sunrise *Age: 25 *Race: Human/Sorceress *Birthday: February 13 (Aquarius) *Height: 179 cm/5' 10" *Fighting Style: Military Style/Fontaine Dark Arts *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Lawful Neutral Claire *Full Name: Claire Edwards *Age: 35 *Race: Humanoid Devil/Formerly Human *Birthday: March 13 (Pisces) *Height: 175 cm/5' 9" *Fighting Style: Mixed Martial arts *Type/Alignment: Neutral->Villainess/Chaotic Evil->Neutral Vanessa *Full Name: Vanessa Luxaloss *Age: 24 *Race: Human/Sorceress *Birthday: July 21 (Cancer) *Height: 174 cm/5' 8" *Fighting Style: Wind Arts *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Lawful Good Keith *Full Name: Keith Laurent (Nero/Necro) *Age: Unknown/49 *Race: Daemon *Birthday: Unknown/June 16 (Gemini) *Height: 191 cm/6' 3" *Fighting Style: Wind Arts *Type/Alignment: Anti-hero->Villain/Neutral Evil->True Neutral Victoria *Full Name: Victoria Arcos Sanguinis *Age: Unknown/550+ *Race: Vampire *Birthday: January 19 (Capricorn) *Height: 160 cm/5' 3" *Fighting Style: Vampire Instinct *Type/Alignment: Anti-Heroine->Villain/Lawful Evil->Neutral Kent *Full Name: Kent Miller Carson *Age: 16 *Race: Human *Birthday: December 25 (Capricorn) *Height: 164 cm/5' 4" *Fighting Style: "Funny Style" *Type/Alignment: Hero/Chaotic Good Mondo *Full Name: Mondo Kitsch / Mondo (Japan) *Age: Physically between 21 and 23. *Race: Arcana *Birthday: 21 Month, 21 day. (Possibly Capricorn) *Height: 168 cm/5' 6" *Fighting Style: Arcana Fighting Arts *Type/Alignment: Neutral/True Neutral Karen *Full Name: Karen Laine *Age: 15 *Race: Human/Witch *Birthday: October 22 (Libra) *Height: 155 cm/5' 1" *Fighting Style: Witch arts *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Neutral Good Rosalina *Full Name: Rosalina von Neumann *Age: 18 *Race: Human *Birthday: February 28 (Aries) *Height: 164 cm/5' 4" *Fighting Style: Stealth combat *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Lawful Good Caesar *Full Name: Julius Caesar Travers *Age: 20 *Race: Human *Birthday: November 5 (Scorpio) *Height: 190 cm/6' 2" *Fighting Style: Original *Type/Alignment: Hero->Villain/Neutral Good->Lawful Evil Lirica *Full Name: Lirica *Age: Unknown/Thinks 24 years old. *Race: Time Master *Birthday: Unknown/May 27 (Taurus) *Height: 171 cm/5' 7" *Fighting Style: Doll Fighters *Type/Alignment: Neutral/True Neutral Balder *Full Name: Balder Bryant *Age: 17 *Race: Human *Birthday: March 1 (Pisces) *Height: 177 cm/5' 9" *Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts *Type/Alignment: Hero/Chaotic Good Yana *Full Name: Jenny "Yana" Rhodus *Age: 16 *Race: Human *Birthday: April 13 (Aries) *Height: 157 cm/5' 2" *Fighting Style: Slashing Reaper Arts *Type/Alignment: Heroine/Chaotic Neutral Dynamo *Full Name: Alexander "Dynamo" Phoenix *Age: 25 *Race: Human/Elemental *Birthday: November 20 (Scorpio) *Height: 185 cm/6' 1" *Fighting Style: Sword Fighting *Type/Alignment: Hero/Lawful Good Ran *Full Name: Ran Vesta Howard *Age: 19 *Race: Human/Elemental *Birthday: November 24 (Sagittarius) *Height: 180 cm/5' 11" *Fighting Style: Boxing *Type/Alignment: Hero/Neutral Good Omega Version Blade *Full Name: Nathaniel Alden Blade *Age: 19 *Race: Human/Spurious *Birthday: May 11 (Taurus) *Height: 183 cm/6' 0" *Fighting Style: Street Fighting *Type/Alignment: Anti-Hero/Lawful Good->Neutral Vitenka *Full Name: Vitenka Itzala *Age: 23 *Race: Humanoid Alien *Birthday: September 21 (Virgo) *Height: 172 cm/5' 7" *Fighting Style: Flying Arts *Type/Alignment: Hero/Lawful Evil->Good Claude *Full Name: Claude Terrence Lindbergh (Lane) *Age: 24 *Race: Artificial Human *Birthday: August 17 (Leo) *Height: 186 cm/6' 1" *Fighting Style: Mixed Martial Arts *Type/Alignment: Hero/Neutral Good->True Neutral Sky *Full Name: Skylar Archer *Age: 18 *Race: Humanoid *Birthday: Unknown/April 17 (Aries) *Height: 162 cm/5" 3" *Fighting Style: Time Patrol Arts *Type/Alignment: Hero/Lawful Neutral->Good Stages The game will count with 27 stages. #Wind Kingdom - The Legend of Vanessa #The Dojo - Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 #The Sun and Moon Castle - Dream Revolution Final: New Game #Old Destroyed Cathedral - Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul #Badlands - Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos #Outside of the Althea School - Dreamers of the Road #Forest of Dead Nature - The Slashing Reaper #Concert Hall with Ragnarok - Feast of the Black Strings #Flying Castle - Dark Masters of the Night III: Of the End #Circus Fun - Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell #Stadium - Code Cosmos: Alternate Ghosts #Future Park - Neo Formula Racing: The New Challengers #Infinite World - Arcana Warriors 2: Howling Soul #After Wish Ship - After Wish #Rêve Académie - Burning! Dream Academy #The Wall - Dynamite Dancer #School House - Neo Freedom X #Castle of Sweets - Aura's Blade #Glory the Plane - The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King* #Raven Crest Base - VSRFX* #Midnight Train - Dream Revolution Final: Midnight Train* #Ventura Road - Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze* #Luxendria - Black Strings Carnival: Last Song* #Neon Diva - Project BREAK-OUT!* #The Manor - Re: Vengeance - Knight of Light* #The Gate - Devil's Eye* #Another Dimension - Original** (*) For Wii U only, Playable in Omega Arcade (**) Final Stage, Playable in Omega Rivals (Final Boss) *Valeria vs. Vanessa - Main Characters *Alexa vs. Keith - Supernatural Warriors *Milo vs. Victoria - High Ranked Creatures *Jet Dark vs. Kent - Same Name *Sienna vs. Mondo - Legend of Arcana *Cornelia vs. Karen - Older Sisters *Odin vs. Rosalina - Serious Business *Arthur vs. Caesar - Heroic Leaders *Aria vs. Lirica - Girls with Groove *Alvin vs. Balder - Detectives from the Streets *Bart vs. Yana - Rich Dudes *Emily vs. Dynamo - Heirs *Claire vs. Ran - Princesses *Blade vs. Claude - Physical Fighters *Vitenka vs. Sky - Vigilantes Portable Version A portable version with some different character choices for the DLC is confirmed to be In-Verse: Battle X Battle Portable, to be available early 2016. Trivia *This and In-Verse Heroes All-Stars ''became the highest rated games in the series. *As of the beta: Three girls and one boy were confirmed. *The Hidden characters are three Females and a Male, the Omega additions are Three Males and a Female. *In the ''Omega version, it will be thirty characters, while the Vanilla, are twenty-six, the Omega version will offer four more and in the Wii U version will come in both forms; downloable patch and physical version in a smaller price. **In-Verse for the older versions offers the Omega Additions as DLC for Free. *The Finishers are detailed in an exaggerated manner, to the point that some of them doesn't make sense in context. *Sky's English Voice actress was changed from Lauren Landa to Cristina Vee. *Emily has her Voice Actresses from Beyond the Fate to present. *Since characters such as Rosalina and Bart were voiced by In-Verse staff members. They were changed. *The opening is Just fighting scenes. Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Fighting game Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Original Crossover Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Crossovers Category:Cross over Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:"t" rated Category:Arcade Games Category:Arcade Category:Arcade games Category:Arcade Fighting Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:Games Category:Video Games